


The Warrior's Daughter

by poguesmaybank



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, dad!leofric, its a father/daughter piece, previous blythe/leofric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguesmaybank/pseuds/poguesmaybank
Summary: Seven years ago, Leofric found himself raising his five-year-old daughter, Edyt, all alone after the death of his wife. Edyt has always looked up to him. But now that she coming of age, it seems they have two very different plans in mind for her future.
Relationships: Iseult/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Leofric (The Last Kingdom) & Original Character(s), Leofric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), Leofric/Eanflaed
Kudos: 5





	1. Decisions

Leofric shook his head as he watched his daughter spar with young Odda. He was two years her senior and should have been able to defeat her with pure force if nothing else. Unfortunately, he never seemed to beat her, so Leofric had to deal with the grumpy little prick all day. He couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt as Edyt knocked the boy on his ass, causing Lord Odda to curse loudly. The blonde laughed, unintentionally adding insult to injury, as young Odda glared up at her. 

“How the hell is he supposed to beat a full-grown warrior, if he can’t even beat a twelve-year-old girl?” Lord Odda demanded, looking at the commander of his guard. His anger growing out of concern, at fourteen, his heir was considered a grown man, plenty old enough to fight in the King’s wars, and with the Dane’s growing restless in the North it was only a matter of time before the boy would find himself in battle.

“Perhaps she’d be the better addition to our ranks,” King Aethelred said, only half-joking as the three of them watched him refuse the hand she offered. 

“Again!” Leofric barked in towards the children. “This time keep your shield arm firm. Every time you let it drop, she knocks you on your arse.” Young Odda nodded, clearly annoyed with the situation and upset at being embarrassed in front of the king. King Aethelred continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Despite King Edmund’s best efforts to keep them appeased, Danes are still raiding in his kingdom. Soon enough they will get bored of teasing him and attempt to overthrow East Anglia,” he told Odda. Despite Leofric’s constant presence at his lord’s side, the King almost never acknowledged him. 

“And then, you believe that they will be plotting to head the Wessex?” Lord Odda offered. Edyt’s yelp cut through the air as Young Odda’s training staff made it past her defenses and struck her hard in the shoulder. Even Leofric would have admitted it was an impressive move, if not for the fact that he stood there seemingly surprised the blow landed long enough for her to put him on his ass again. Still progress is progress and it was about time the arseling made some.

“When you get a shot in, use it to your advantage and go in for the kill,” Leofric called, repeating the same words he’d been telling the boy for years now. “Don’t wait and see what happens. Battle is about acting quicker than your opponent can react. She’s used the same move few moves to knock you down, recognize it, and adapt. Do it again!”

“If they aren’t already. So I’m going to need good, strong men,” King Aethelred confirmed. He nodded towards Edyt. “The day we look to little girls to fight our wars, they will already be lost.” Leofric stiffened, for the first time he removed his eyes for the trainees and looked at the two men to his left. He had no intention of letting his daughter anywhere near a battlefield. His motivation behind Edyt’s training was for her own self-preservation. 

“Of course,” Lord Odda agreed. “Edyt has just been training with him since they were young children. It will stop once we find her a place in the household staff.” Leofric relaxed slightly and turned back to the scene in front of him. Edyt, like so many times before, put her right foot forward under their shields to trip her opponent, this time, however, Odda the Younger slammed his shield down on her foot, before pushing it hard against her own. With one foot out of commission, the blow knocked her backwards to the ground. Edyt attempted to catch herself with her sword arm, crashing hard onto her left elbow while trying to keep her shield up. Odda was stronger than her, though, and over the previous months had grown to be about a head taller. Unable to brace herself, he was able to knock her shield arm to the side, holding it there with his foot, pulling her arm at an uncomfortable angle. She let herself drop back off her sword arm attempting to use it to fend him off that way, but it was no use. His shield blocked her staff with ease and then his own staff was at her throat. 

“Much better. That’s why you vary up your attacks, otherwise, your opponent will use it against you,” Leofric hesitated slightly as Edyt scrambled to her feet, her elbow looked to be bleeding slightly and she winced whenever she put too much pressure on her injured foot. He was tempted to have them call it a day. The two competitors made the decision for him, getting into a fighting stance, both motivated by the outcome of the previous task. Leofric gave the order, “Again!”

“He’s making progress. But on the subject of the girl’s place, my brother’s wife has requested that she join our household staff,” the King informed Lord Odda. Leofric turned back to the men. He did not like that idea at all, though he said nothing. King Aethelred wasn’t seeking Leofric’s approval. Just as Leofric, Edyt was a member of Lord Odda’s household, and he could send her to Winchester should he choose. “She’s always had a soft spot for the child. According to Alfred, she wants her to train with the nuns to become a healer. Besides, she’d certainly have no issue finding an appropriate suitor here.” 

Lord Odda caught Leofric’s eye. Choosing his words carefully before he responded, “Edyt would thrive in Winchester certainly. My wife, however, has her heart set on Edyt becoming a maid for my goddaughter. If I agree before finding a suitable replacement, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Of course. If you’ll excuse me,” he responded, before heading off towards where Father Beocca was beckoning him. Lord Odda spoke before Leofric had a chance.

“I know you want her to stay with us longer, but he’s right she’ll be a grown woman soon. Studying in Winchester is the best choice.” The sound of Odda’s staff clattering on to the floor distracted them for a brief moment. Leofric motioned for them to take a break.

“She’s not ready to go off on her own,” Leofric responded. He watched for a moment as his daughter attempted to clean the blood off her elbow, raising her eyebrow at something Young Odda had told her. “She’s still just a child.” Lord Odda sighed and clapped the other man on the shoulder.

“Think about it. We’ll see you tomorrow,” he asked as their respective children approached. 

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, yet Leofric was still awake, lying back staring at the thatched ceiling of his room at the Two Crane’s Inn. Eanflaed, his favorite of the Two Crane’s women, sat up to face him and wrapped the sheet around herself.

“So, are we going to talk about what’s bothering you?” she asked. “Or are you just going to brood silently?” Leofric turned onto his side to face her, leaning up on his elbow. 

“What makes you think something is bothering me?” he responded causing her to laugh. 

“Leofric, how long have we been doing this? Five, maybe six years?” She gave him a fond smile, brushing her hand gently down the side of his face. “Something has to be bothering you or else you would have been snoring hours ago.” Leofric let out a dry laugh, lacing his fingers with hers. 

“King Aethlered has a request that Edyt move to Winchester to work for the Lady Aelswith while she studies to become a healer,” he answered. Eanflaed squeezed his hand.

“That would be amazing for her, but you don’t think so?” Leofric shook his head.

“I agreed that working in Winchester for the Lady Aelswith would afford her far more opportunities than she would have back in Devonshire,” Leofric told her, not quite making eye contact. “But, she’s just a little girl, how do I agree to send her to work in the fucking palace knowing the shit that goes on in there. If I was still a guard in Winchester, it’d be different, but she’ll be alone, just like Eadgyth.”

“Eadgyth?” Eanflaed asked, unsure if he’d mentioned the name before.

“My younger sister,” he clarified. “She worked at Winchester after me and Blythe moved to Devonshire. She left her employment with a royal bastard courtesy of Alfred. He’d be about five now, I reckon. I try to get me and Edyt out to see them when we can. Though from what I hear, Alfred is going to have him shipped off to a monastery soon.”

“Men are bastards,” Eanflaed stated. He raised his eyebrow at her, she gave him another fond smile in return, “Not you. Are you worried he’ll take an interest in Edyt?” Leofric shook his head. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, before letting go. Sitting up, he grabbed his ale off the nightstand, finishing it off. Eanflaed had learned quite a few things in her years as an alehouse whore, but she’s found the most useful is the ability to listen. She waited patiently for Leofric to put the cup down and relax back onto the bed.

“No. He’s trying to be holier, surrounding himself with a hoard of priests. Becoming a pious little shit, besides Edyt’s too young for him. That aetheling, Aethelwold, seems to take after his uncle though, starting to set his sights on anyone with tits. Drinks more though, turning into a goddamn drunkard.” Leofric told her, rubbing a hand down his face, before reaching out for her hand again. Eanflaed immediately laced her fingers through his own. 

“So you’re worried the young prince might teach her the wicked ways of men?” she asked him, smiling slightly, her tone almost teasing. He shot her an unamused look, one that filled the men under his command with fear. Eanflaed merely laughed. She ran her free hand through his hair before continuing, “The only man she’s interested in is God and the only staff she wants to hold is a training one. Her interests are much more battles and blades than boys and babies. So the aetheling isn’t your concern, is it?”

“No,” he agreed, “he isn’t. She thinks he’s become a right little prick. Lady Aelswith wouldn’t let him anywhere near her if she thought he was interested.” 

“I believe you’ve said she called her ‘heaven-sent’ and a ‘blessing’ on more than one occasion,” Eanflaed interjected. “That she sees herself almost as filling Blythe’s role in her life.” 

Leofric shifted slightly, an uncomfortable look on his face at the mention of his wife. He pulled away, reaching for his cup again. Realizing it was empty, he moved to grab his tunic, grateful for an excuse to escape the sudden feeling of guilt and sadness. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with both feet on the ground when Eanflaed stopped him. Gently wrapping her arms around his torso, she held her own cup in front of him. She rested her chin against his shoulder, chest pressed to his back. He dropped the tunic back to the floor and took the cup, but didn’t relax. A heavy moment passed between them. Eanflaed pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder before moving so her cheek rested against his back. 

“Given what you’ve told me about her,” she started carefully, “I think she’d love her daughter to have a woman like Lady Aelswith as a mentor. Perhaps she guided them together? Her spirit?” For a moment, she thought he was crying from the way he was shaking in her arms. Despite the extensive amount of time they’d spent together, she could count on one hand the number of times he had cried in front of her— each time about Blythe and their son. She moved to look at him only to discover he was laughing at her. Eanflaed pulled away, slapping his shoulder lightly. “Hush! It’s a nice thought!”

“It is a nice thought, but,” he said, not bothering to finish his sentence. He moved to lay back in the bed, pulling Eanflaed to him, tucking her head under his chin. 

“But, you don’t have faith,” Eanflaed finished for him, fingers tracing shapes across his chest. “You pray every night with Edyt and attend Mass with your Lord and yet you don’t trust in God. Are you going to let her go?” Leofric hesitated, assuming she meant Blythe. As if she knew, she clarified, “You’re not worried about the men of the palace and she has someone to look out for her, what is preventing you from telling Lord Odda to send her to Winchester?" 

Leofric was quiet for a moment, searching for another excuse. She waited patiently. Eanflaed had known Leofric long enough to know why he wasn’t ready to let Edyt go and long enough to know he’d never express his reasoning, to her or to himself. She was his whole world and all he had left of his wife. Leofric’s hand ran gently up and down her back, lulling her towards sleep. She shifted so she could look up at him. He kisses her gently before dismissing the topic. “I think we should get dressed and sleep. We both have to be up early.”

* * *

Leofric woke the next morning to Edyt shaking his shoulder roughly. She was standing next to the bed, dressed for the day. He heard Eanflaed curse next to him and felt her turn away. She buried her face in the pillow, curly red hair splayed out around her. 

“Good morning, Edyt,” she mumbled sleepily, voice muffled by the pillow. Leofric sat up grumpily, grabbing his tunic off the side table, where Eanflaed had folded it the night before. Edyt grinned brightly towards the redhead. 

“Good morning, Eanflaed!” Edyt replied happily. Eanflaed groaned at the loud noise, causing Leofric to chuckle. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before pulling on his tunic. “Would you like to join us for morning prayers?”

Leofric moved to the edge of the bed, intending to pull on his boots. He stopped however when he caught sight of how Edyt was holding her sword arm. He felt Eanflaed push herself up behind him. He heard her yawn and didn’t have to turn to know she was attempting to wake herself up more before responding. Taking Edyt’s arm lightly, he slowly straightened it out, eliciting a pained hiss from the girl. Eanflaed pressed herself against his back so she could look over his shoulder. Edyt flinched as he pushed up her dress sleeve revealing bruised flesh. 

“Dear god,” Eanflaed gasped. Leofric rotated her arm to allow himself a better look at the damage. “It looks swollen. What the hell happened?”

Leofric glanced briefly towards her, “She took a hard fall on it practice yesterday. How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s a little sore. But I’m fine! We’re going to be late,” Edyt told him. Edyt pouted slightly looking up at him, eyes pleading. Leofric sighed and let her arm go. He gently pushed her towards the door. 

“Go on then, we’ll be down in a minute.” Edyt didn’t need to be told twice moving quickly towards the door, trying not to flinch as she put pressure on her bruised foot. Leofric turned his head back to Eanflaed. She smiled and pressed her lips lightly to his. 

“Good morning,” she whispered, attempting to pull back. Leofric grumbled in disapproval, bringing a hand to her face to pull her in for a proper kiss. 

“Are you joining us?” he asked, removing himself from her grasp to pull on his boots. 

“Not today,” she answered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before claiming out of bed. She let her nightdress fall to the floor as Leofric pulled his armor over his head. She frowned at the coins he’d left on her dresser rattling them in her palm as she turned back to him. “Will you send Edyt to me when you all are done? Merula down the hall makes a lovely salve that’ll help with her bruises and the soreness in her shoulder.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. I’m going to talk to her about Winchester at breakfast. When do you start work?” Leofric said, watching as she pulled on her day dress. He opened the coin purse, intending to give her the coins for the salve. Eanflaed glared at him. 

“Don’t you dare!” she snapped, then nodded towards the coins on the dresser. Before turning to face her mirror, bringing her morning routine. “I’ll use those. Aelstan will want me on the floor as soon as I go downstairs. If I’m with a customer-”

“Have her tell that bastard she’s looking for you, and wait for you in the kitchen. We know,” he finished. Leofric came up behind her, and ran his hands down her arms, before lacing up the back of her dress.

She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, pulling him into a goodbye kiss. “Will I see you tonight?”

He nodded, looking at her for a moment. His thumb brushing gently against her cheek, eyes seeming to memorize her face. He looked so different from the battle-hardened warrior he became outside this room, here his face was soft and there was a look in his eyes she couldn’t quite place. He caused her heart to race and her cheeks to flush and in those moments, she believed he loved her. The feeling was bittersweet, knowing when he looked at her like that it was meant for her and only her, she’d been in this profession long enough to know when the man in her bed was pictured someone else, and yet, also knowing he’d never tell her what he was feeling.

“We’re in town a few more days,” Leofric pecked her lips once more, pulling away to go meet his daughter. “Be safe.”

“You too,” she told him, turning back to her routine. She watched him in the mirror as he slipped out the door. 

* * *

After prayers that morning, Leofric waited patiently in the courtyard for Edyt to finish saying her goodbyes to Lady Aelswith. Like every morning, Alfred had come from prayers to meet with his daughter and her nurse. He was currently sitting in the grass with the young Aethleflaed between his legs making crashing noises every time she’d crash her horse into his. She was three or four years old now and much like his own daughter was at that age seemed to have a bottomless pool of energy. Watching him with her, Leofric missed when Edyt was that small. Running barefoot through Blythe’s garden or challenging him to a battle with branches from the forest. 

He also missed Osferth, who’d never see this side of his father, if he ever met him at all. The blonde boy was barely younger than Leofric’s own son would have been. He’d heard the talks of shipping the boy to a monastery at the start of the new year. It was a stupid decision in Leofric’s opinion. The boy had a warrior spirit, the same one that terrified him in Edyt, and Alfred couldn’t lock that away in some church. No matter how hard he’d try to keep him in that pious prison Osferth would find a way to fight. 

“Have you seen this?” Lady Aelswith’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to see them approaching, Lady Aelswith gently holding Edyt’s arm just above the brushed flesh. “There’s bruising on her shoulder as well.”

“Lady Aelswith,” he greeted her formally, forgoing pleasantries was her privilege not his, “yes. And the top of her foot. She’d do well to keep it out from underneath enemy shields.”

“Odda is too big for her to be sparring with. There must be boys around her own age. And she shouldn’t be back on the training field until she’s seen by a healer,” she told him, inspecting Edyt’s face for marks she may have missed. Leofric’s jaw clenched. He hated when Lady Aelswith told him how to raise his daughter. Until she, not the nurses, raised her own children, he didn’t give a damn what she thought. She gently brushed Edyt’s hair back out of her face before turning back to Leofric, missing the apologetic smile the young girl flashed at him. 

“I’m fine! I’m going to get a salve after breakfast,” Edyt told her, attempting to save her father from Aelswith’s cold glare. Aelswith face softened as she glanced towards the young blonde. 

“He’s becoming quite a brute, and I won’t have him hurting her,” she told him, smoothing down the back of Edyt’s hair. Despite his annoyance with her, her concern came from a place of love. Anyone could see the way she softened around Edyt, though he never understood why. 

“She’s fine,” he told her, “bruises build character. Teaches her not to become predictable.” Leofric gave Edyt a pointed look and ruffled her hair. Lady Aelswith didn’t seem happy with the answer but let it slide. 

“Did Lord Odda inform you of my request?” she asked him. He nodded as Alfred approached with a giggling Aethelflead in his arms. 

“Play!” The toddler shouted. She pointed at Edyt and attempted to free herself from Alfred’s grasp. He let her down and the tiny blonde ran full force into the older girl’s legs, hugging them tightly. He chuckled slightly at the grimace that formed on Edyt’s face. She put her hand to the dagger she wore in her belt moving it away from the toddler’s grabbing hand. “Look! Edyt has blonde hair like me.”

“Edyt and I are going to discuss it at breakfast,” he informed her. Aelswith nodded, pulling her daughter into her arms. 

“We best not keep you then,” she dismissed them. Leofric nodded, putting a hand on the back of Edyt’s neck and guiding her out of the courtyard. 

“Babies are gross,” Edyt informed him as they made their way down to the dining hall where the rest of Lord Odda’s men were eating breakfast. “I’m never going to be a mother.”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind once you start working with them,” he said, ignoring the way she looked up at him eyebrows furrowed. 

“I won’t be working with babies,” she told him. Entering the hall, he pulled her away from their usual spot to a quieter table. She continued unphased, “Unless of course Mildrith-”

“Lady Mildrith,” Leofric corrected her, lightly smacking the back of her head.

“Unless  _ Lady Mildrith _ ,” she continued, exaggerating the name and title, “gets married. And with that debt on her shoulders? I doubt it. She might as well become a nun, otherwise, she’s going to die an old maid and the church still gets the land. She was crying about it before we left. Odda told her it’ll be fine, but it won’t.” 

“We’ll discuss it when I get back,” he told her, leaving her to sit while he went to get their food. 

“You and Edyt hiding away this morning?” Cenric, one of the men they normally took breakfast with and Leofric’s favorite of Odda’s warriors asked him. Leofric glanced at him before grabbing two bowls from the stack. Cenric let out a low whistle. “You look like shit.”

Leofric shot him a look before grinning, “Piss off. Keep the men at bay, will you? I have to talk to Edyt and I don’t need some arseling disturbing us.”

“Aye, I can do that. Heard she took quite the hit at practice yesterday. She okay?” he asked, as they moved further up the line. Leofric looked back at Edyt, who was turned completely in her seat having an animated conversation with some of the warriors behind her. 

“She’s fine. Little bruised up is all,” he told him. Another man passed by ruffling, Edyt’s hair as he went. She swatted at him, laughing. When Edyt had first started traveling with them, there hadn’t been much resistance from the men as Lord Odda had been clear it would be temporary, and it would have been had Eadgyth not fallen pregnant. By that point, however, most of the men had become used to, hell even enjoyed, having her around. “She’ll be turning thirteen soon. We got to discuss her future.”

“What’s there to discuss? She’ll go work for Odda’s goddaughter and we’ll be out our lucky charm. Unless you’re looking at suitors,” he nodded towards the group of young hopefuls all around fourteen to sixteen years of age. Leofric planned to spend the next few days weeding out the weakest links, before presenting Lord Odda with suggestions on which ones would do well as part of the guard. “If that’s the case, there are a few men here who’d like to introduce you to their sons.”

“They can all piss off. She’s too young for that shit,” Leofric told him, taking back his bowls, now filled with a bland looking porridge. He shook his head, before explaining, “Lady Aelswith is poaching her. Wants her to stay in Winchester full time. Your boy in that group?”

“Aye, I’ll think he’d do well in the guard. He wouldn’t be bad for Edyt either when you’re ready. He’s a good boy,” Cenric shrugged. Leofric shifted uncomfortably. He was nowhere near ready to marry off. Cenric got the message, patting him on the back before moving towards his table. 

“Was it Dudda making the food today?” Edyt asked as he approached. “His porridge is always mushy.”

“Porridge is supposed to be mushy,” Leofric answered, dropping the bowls onto the table before sitting across from her. Edyt pulled one of the bowls towards her. She picked the spoon up, grimacing as the porridge plopped back into the bowl. “Eat.”

“What do we have to talk about?” she asked, before shoving a spoonful into her mouth. She made a face and with her mouth full of porridge told him, “It was Dudda.”

“Edyt,” Leofric started. She swallowed and grinned at him. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. “It’s always so bland.”

“It’s porridge,” he deadpanned. Edyt nodded. 

“Aelswith-” she began. 

“Lady Aelswith,” he corrected. She’ll have to get used to formalities if she’ll be working at court. 

“ _ Lady Aelswith _ has to eat ‘broth’ because Alfred, Prince Alfred,” she corrected herself before he had the chance to, “has too. She said it’s part of being a good wife. I don’t think I want to be a wife. It sounds terrible.”

“Of course you’ll be a wife,” Leofric told her. “One day, in a few years maybe.”

“Why? Eanflaed’s not a wife,” she said, looking at him expectedly. Leofric hesitated.

“No, she’s not. But, well, that’s not,” he paused, searching for a better way to explain. “Eanflaed’s  _ profession _ -”

“Whoring,” Edyt said, taking another bite of porridge. 

“Whoring,” he confirmed, before looking at her shocked. She shrugged. 

“I’m not a baby anymore. Is whoring the only job that doesn’t make you have a husband? I don’t want to do that. Men are bastards. They’re just bigger babies who smell worse,” she told him. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved she didn’t want to be a whore or worried that she knew more about the Two Cranes Inn than he was comfortable with. 

“Having a husband isn’t a requirement, but it’s not really up to you. At this rate I doubt it’ll be up to me,” he told her, taking a bite of his own porridge. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. A nervous habit she picked up from Blythe. Blythe had tried to stop it before she passed, but it didn’t work. 

“Lady Aelswith has requested that instead of you becoming a maid to Mildrith, you stay in Winchester full time and work here,” he said, trying not to feel hurt as a smile overtook her face. 

“I’d get to be with Aelswith all the time? And I wouldn’t have to work for Mildrith? Or that smelly old Oswald when she goes back to Lyscombe? That means I don’t have to move away!” she rambled. Her smile faltered, eyebrows pinched together, “But you’ll be in Devonshire. I’ll only get to see you when Lord Odda has business in Winchester.”

“Right,” Leofric muttered, collecting their bowls, moving to her side of the table. He sighed, taking in her upset face. He nudged her side with his elbow and smiled at her. He tried to keep his voice happy, “Good thing for us the King always needs him in Winchester.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, but the smile was gone. “It’d be better if we could wait, then I’ll be old enough to try out for the guard.”

“You can’t be part of the guard, you know that,” he shook his head. Lord Odda would never okay it, and even if he did, Leofric would never allow it. Edyt rolled her eyes. 

“Cause I’m a girl,” she muttered bitterly, looking over at the table of new recruits. “That a stupid rule. Cenric said he thinks I could hold my own against some of them now. And if I keep training I’ll only get better.”

“It’s not an option,” he said sternly. He knew she was right. She had the talent and the spirit for battle. He remembered an old priest who said Mass in the chapel on Odda’s estate. Rumor had it he could see the future. He told Blythe that their first child would be a great warrior. When Edyt was born, Leofric just assumed he’d been talking out his ass. He told Eanflaed about it once when he was drunk and she asked if the priest had told them the baby would be a boy. He hadn’t, but there weren't any female warriors. Cenric caught his eye across the room. Time to start training. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Go on now. Eanflaed is waiting for you.”

  
  



	2. Reassurance

With one hand placed on the hilt of her dagger, Edyt made her way swiftly through the streets of Winchester towards the Two Cranes Inn. Leofric had made it clear that she was never to walk the streets without it, certainly not alone. Having spent half her childhood in Winchester, she had come to learn its nooks and crannies. She cut through an alley, side stepping a crate and approached the back door to the Inn. Slipping through the door and into the kitchen, she smiled brightly at the cook, Osgar. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” he asked loudly. He nudged a young man, who Edyt didn’t recognize, and pointed at her. “This is why we don’t feed strays, they’re always back for more.”

“Dudda made breakfast this morning,” she told him, grinning hopefully. He laughed at his own joke, clasping the boy on the shoulder. Edyt would have guessed the boy was only a year or two older than her. He smiled shyly towards her before looking back to his work. Winking at Edyt, Osgar slid a bowl of berries down the table towards her. She immediately stuck a handful into her mouth and replied, “Thank you. Have you seen Eanflaed?”

“She’s with a customer,” he told her, before turning back to the man next to him. “Eanflaed’s the pretty redhead, you’ll learn them all in time. Does what she wants for the most part. That’s the benefit of being a top earner.”

Edyt grabbed another handful of berries and dipped out of the kitchen and across the tavern to Aelstan’s office. She knocked gently. Her heart raced as she waited for an answer, he had always scared her. He was harsh and demanding, lacking in a sense of humor. He didn’t like anything that might interfere with his income, including having a child roaming around. She waited another moment before knocking again, louder this time. His gruff voice came from the other side, followed by some shuffling. Edyt took a large step backwards as he opened the door, glaring down at her.

“You here for Eanflaed?” he demanded. Edyt nodded quickly, a barely audible ‘yes’ escaping her lips. “Speak up, child! I can’t hear you.”

“Yes,” she confirmed, louder this time, subconsciously standing up a little straighter. Her eyes flicked up to his face briefly, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. He grumbled unhappily, but nodded.

“Go help Osgar and the new boy. I’ll send her to you when she’s done,” he told her. Edyt forced a smile onto her face and thanked him, before darting back to the kitchen. The large cook let out his bellowing laugh as she burst through the door. He saw the scared look on her face and laughed harder.

“I see Aelstan was as pleasant as ever,” he said, passing her a knife and basket of vegetables to peel. Edyt glared at him, but it only increased his amusement. He turned to the young man, who offered her a sympathetic smile, “Ceadda, Edyt. Edyt, Ceadda. You’ll see a lot of this little menace while working here. She and her father stay here whenever they’re in Winchester. Eanflaed’s fond of him.”

“He’s fond of her too,” Edyt added, not looking up from her work. Osgar let out a bark of a laugh. 

“Oh, he’s fond of something,” he said, laughing again. Partons tend to find him annoyingly cheerful, his loud persona often disturbing the men upstairs. Edyt threw a carrot at him, her nose crinkled in disgust. The carrot bounced off his large chest, landing on the table with a thud. He looked at Ceadda, “There are few men who pass through here that aren’t fond of one whore or another. They all have their preference, Leofric’s is Eanflaed.”

“I have some news,” Edyt announced, wanting to change the subject. Osgar turned back to her, leaning forward with exaggerated interest. 

“It must be of grave importance if it’s coming from a wee little thing like you,” he teased. Edyt stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I’m no longer going to be traveling back and forth from Devonshire and Winchester. Aelswith, I mean, Lady Aelswith wants me to work in her household,” she told him. For the first time since she’d known him, Osgar paused before speaking.

“Leaving your father all alone for a position on the royal household staff, huh? Aren’t you a little young for that? They normally pick servants with actual experience, you know, serving, normally need references and whatnot. What’ll they have you doing?” he questioned her, a puzzled look overtaking his normally cheery face. Edyt shrugged, as Eanflaed entered into the kitchen.

“I’m not sure. They want me training to be a healer, so it can’t be too important of a role,” she told him. Putting down the knife, she wiped her hands on her dress. Eanflaed put her hands on the young girl’s shoulders and smiled at Osgar.

“Maybe they will put her in the kitchens,” she told him. She glanced over at Ceadda, who blushed and looked away. Edyt giggled and Osgar roared with laughter, his confused look long gone. He pointed a wooden spoon at Edyt.

“If your cooking is good, you tell them you learned it all from me,” he hollered as Eanflaed started guiding her towards the door, “But if it’s shit, we’ve never met!” 

Edyt could still hear him laughing as they made their way up the stairs to Eanflaed’s room. Though now, alone with the redhead, she had other things on her mind. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she glanced over at Eanflaed. If she noticed the change in the child, she didn’t say anything about it. She merely unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Edyt plopped down in a chair, kicking off her boots, as Eanflaed locked the door. The young blonde shifted nervously.

“Eanflaed?” she asked, as the older woman opened the dresser to retrieve the salve she'd bought earlier that day. Her tone caused Eanflaed to glance back at her.

“Yes?” she prompted, moving back across the room. She motioned for Edyt to loosen the ties on her dress.

“Do you think me staying in Winchester is a good idea?” Edyt muttered, pulling her dress down enough to reveal the bruising on her shoulder. Eanflaed’s eyes met hers for a moment before she moved on to the task in front of her. 

“I think learning to be a healer is a great opportunity. And with the guidance of a prince’s wife, you’ll be given an array of options for your future. From what I hear, she’s very fond of you,” Eanflaed answered carefully. She rolled up Edyt’s sleeve gently before asking, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, if I’m here and you're here, who's going to look after my father when he’s in Devonshire?” Edyt asked softly, fingers fiddling nervously with the end of her belt. “If I go back and work for Mildrith, I’ll only be with him when he’s home, but that’s okay cause when he’s here, he’ll have you.”

Eanflaed leaned back and sighed, attempting to find the right words to reassure the young girl. She ran hand through her hair, before responding, “Have you talked to Leofric about this?”

Edyt shook her head, worried eyes flicking down to her lap before they were back to searching Eanflaed’s face for an answer. 

“Honestly, I think your father will miss you very much when he’s not here. But Leofric wants what’s best for you and he knows that is staying here in Winchester. I’m sure seeing you become the wonderful young woman that he and Blythe dreamed you’d be will make him very happy,” Eanflaed told her, stumbling a bit over the words. Edyt nodded slightly, releasing her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I suppose,” she relented, reaching out for the salve. Eanflaed smiled reassuringly at her, brushing Edyt’s blonde hair out of her face.

“Besides,” she shrugged, returning to her work treating Edyt’s elbow, “I’m sure Leofric won’t be all alone. He has his... friend in Devonshire.”

“Cenric?” Edyt asked, eyebrows furrowed, “Cenric has his own family, he can’t take care of him.”

“No,” Eanflaed laughed slightly, explaining herself, “I meant a friend, a woman, like me.”

“What do you mean?” Edyt shook her head, raising an eyebrow at her. “He doesn’t have another friend like you.”

“He doesn’t?” Eanflaed questioned, looking at her shocked.

“Why would he? He likes you,” Edyt told her.. Her face lit up and she looked at Eanflaed excitedly, “Maybe you can go live with him in Devonshire!”

Eanflaed gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and answered, “We’ll see.”

* * *

Leofric intended to move his men quickly to the training field, wanting to arrive before the area became crowded. He kept a steady, almost predictable routine when in Winchester. The routine had developed over the years to accommodate his daughter, making it easy for her to find him when they had to separate. He and the few men that Lord Odda had to accompany him started their day on the training field before most of the lords and ladies in Winchester even stirred in their beds. Leofric had hoped this would allow him more time before he had to confront the fact Edyt was leaving him. However, he had not even made it halfway to the training field, when he heard his lord’s voice calling to him. Parting from the group, he made his way over to Lord Odda and his son greeting them accordingly. Young Odda’s eyes scanned the group of troops and hopefuls passing, before turning his gaze to Leofric.

“Where is Edyt?” he demanded. Leofric did his best to keep his face neutral, despite the way the questions made his shoulders tense and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had seen the interest the boy had taken in his daughter. Leofric knew that a curiosity in serving girls was natural in a boy his age, but it didn’t make the fact easier to swallow. The fact did make Winchester look like a better option as it would put distance between the two of them.

“She’s at the inn. A friend of mine is getting a salve for her bruises,” he responded. Young Odda’s face fell and his shoulders slumped. Lord Odda, however, raised an eyebrow at the warrior.

“A  _ friend _ ? From the Two Cranes?” he asked, disapproval evident in his tone. Leofric nodded. While Lord Odda never minded his men’s use of alehouse whores, he believed they could have a negative effect on Edyt’s upbringing. Often, he had, normally after a few cups of ale, suggested that Leofric stayed in a more respectable place while he had Edyt. “Is Edyt okay?”

“She’s fine, just a little sore,” he answered, waiting patiently for his Lord’s instruction. Lord Odda nodded, motioning for Leofric to follow him. 

“I’m meeting with Prince Alfred and Lady Aelswith to discuss Edyt’s transition,” he informed him as the three of them made their way through the corridors. “I assumed you’d like to be present.”

“Thank you, Lord,” Leofric said. 

Lord Odda has always been gracious and understanding when it came to Edyt. Accommodating not only Leofric’s needs regarding her, but also privileges Lady Aelswith wanted for her. Certain privileges, such as an education, would have never been allowed to her without Lady Aelswith’s insistence. His home in Devonshire has a small table and chair set up with ink and parchment for Edyt to write letters to the lady when they are there. 

When they arrived at the meeting room, the nurse was leaving with the rambunctious young Aethelflaed in her arms. The small blonde waved happily as they passed, her face spilt with a toothy smile. Leofric settled in his place by the edge of the room as Lord Odda and his son took a seat at the table. Prince Alfred greeted them accordingly, before his eyes fixed on Leofric. He gestured to the seat beside his wife. 

“Leofric, why don’t you join us?” he asked. “You are, after all, not here in your capacity as Lord Odda guard, but as Edyt’s father.” 

Leofric looked briefly to his lord, who nodded slightly. He took the seat, greeting and thanking the prince appropriately. 

“How did she take the news?” Lady Aelswith asked him. Edyt’s happiness being her primary concern. “Was she pleased with the idea?”

“She was, Lady,” he informed her, “She’s excited about the prospects Winchester holds.”

“And no doubt there are many. However, there are still things that need to be seen too,” Alfred said, taking control of the conversation. He shifted his gaze to Lord Odda, “I trust you sent word to your wife informing her of your extended stay.”

“And about finding a new maid for your goddaughter,” Lady Aelswith cut in. Leofric looked to Lord Odda for an explanation. He had not been informed of a change of plans. 

“I sent a messenger this morning,” he told them, before explaining, “the Witan has been called. The Danes are attacking Mercia, so there is a chance we’ll find ourselves in battle sooner rather than later.”

“This is not the place for such talk,” Lady Aelswith chastised, “We’re here to discuss Edyt’s transition into our household.”

“With the impending battle, should the Witan choose to go forward,” Alfred began, “We feel it’s best that Edyt make the move to Winchester soon rather than later. Aeswith has set her up an apprenticeship with the palace physician. She can start as soon as next week.”

“She still has two months until her birthday,” Leofric stated, shocked at the prospect of losing his daughter so soon. Quickly realizing his mistake, he added, “My lord, forgive me. I had just assumed we had more time.”

Alfred nodded in understanding, but it was Aelswith who replied, “Given the unexpected turn of events, I thought it best that we begin her transition sooner rather than later. You won’t be able to take her back to Devonshire prior to her birthday, this way we can ensure that she is cared for while you’re away at battle, should it come to that.”

Leofric hated to admit but Lady Aelswith was right. He didn’t want Edyt marching with them if they had to go to battle. The girl was stubborn and determined to make a warrior of herself. There was no way he could keep her away from the battle, if she was close enough. To take her back to Devonshire, he would have to ride four days in the opposite direction, not to mention he’d have to leave his post by Lord Odda.

“If we leave before her birthday,” Lord Odda asked, “how would you ensure Edyt is taken care of? We can’t exactly leave her alone at the inn.”

“Of course, until we leave Edyt is welcome to stay with Leofric,” Alfred told him. Leofric had expected Lady Aelswith to respond, not her husband, but her eyes were glaring at the young servant pouring ale into the prince’s cup. Leofric assumed the girl had taken Eadgyth place in his bed. Seems his vows to remain faithful and reject temptation were failing. “Afterwards, Aelswith has made arrangements for her to have a room here, until she is old enough to stay on her own.”

“I think that sounds perfectly agreeable, don’t you?” Lord Odda asked, though his tone and expression made it clear that the issue was not up for debate. Leofric nodded in agreement, before his lord dismissed him. He said his goodbyes and headed to his men much more tense than before, ready to release his frustration into training.

* * *

That afternoon Edyt found herself watching her father weed out the young recruits. She, Young Odda, and the young prince, Aethlewold were sitting atop a low wall in the corner, a comfortable silence between them. Edyt leant forward, chin in hand, elbows on her knees, trying to memorize the technique Cenric showed the hopeful boys. Odda rested his head against the pole separating him from Edyt, growing bored with their current situation. Aethelwold was leaning back against a different pole, one leg bent, the other dangling over the edge of the wall. He’d never had any interest in battle or training, opting instead to watch the women walking through the palace gardens. Being so close in age, the three of them had formed an unlikely friendship over the years, seemingly out of necessity rather than choice. Over the past year, however, the relationship had begun to strain, none of them appreciating the persons the others were becoming.

Odda sighed, shifting in his seat. Edyt glanced over at him, before turning back to the instruction. The boy to her left sighed again, louder this time, looking pointedly towards Edyt. Edyt rolled her eyes, not bothering to acknowledge him. He caught the attention of the aetheling, however, who turned his gaze towards young Odda. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked. The other boy moved in his seat to face the other two. Edyt sighed this time, rolling her eyes again. She’d be listening to Odda’s problem regardless of her reluctance. 

“Our fathers had dinner together last night,” Odda told him, eyes scanning his friends, hoping he had peaked their interest. Edyt took the bait, shifting closer to Aethelwold, so she could look around the pole at Odda.

“Your fathers have dinner together all the time. Lord Odda often functions as King Aethlered’s right hand. So that isn’t really worth noting, is it?” Edyt said. Aethelwold nudged her thigh with his foot, gaining her attention. 

“If Odda is my father’s right hand, who would be Odda’s?” he asked, “Leofric?”

Edyt shook her head, “No. He is the sword hand.”

The aetheling furrowed his eyebrows, “Isn’t Odda’s right hand his sword hand?”

“Technically,” Edyt agreed, shrugging, “But we’re not exactly talking about actual hands.”

“Obviously,” Aethelwold quipped, “So the leader of the guard is the sword hand and the right hand in the advisor then who is the left hand?”

Edyt paused, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she attempted to formulate an answer. Aethelwold raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to shrug. She opened her mouth to ask what he thought but was cut off by an annoyed Odda.

“It  _ is _ important, Edyt,” he snapped, causing her to shoot an annoyed look at Aethelwold. He merely shrugged in response.

“Why is that?” Aethlewold asked, though his tone held no real interest. His gaze wandering back to the women in the garden. Odda didn’t seem to notice, happy to have their attention back on him. 

“They were talking  _ war _ ,” he told them, exaggerating the final word. Edyt turned her gaze to her father. There had been plenty of whispers of war lately, but the thought always caused her shoulders to tense and her heart to race.

“Has the timeline changed?” she asked, softly. Aethelwold shifted in his seat to sit upright, awaiting Odda’s response. 

“The Danes are invading into Mercia. King Aethelred is sending out messagers today to gather the Wittan. They are going to meet as soon as possible to discuss marching to Nottingham,” he informed them. 

“Will you two be going?” she asked. They were old enough to fight, but she knew better than anyone that they wouldn’t stand a chance in a real fight with grown Danes.

“If they march, we’ll have to travel with them,” Aethelwold told her. He nudged her leg with his foot again, bringing her attention to him. “They probably won’t let us see any real action though.”

“But my father will,” she muttered, looking back down to her hands, which were fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

“Of course he will,” Odda crowed, clearly misreading the room. “He’s a warrior. If the rumors are true, he’ll be on the front lines, face to face with the filthy Danes.”

“If you march before April,” she began, eyes back on the training boys, “I can march with you. I’m good with a sword and we’ll need all the help we can get.”

“The battlefield is no place for a lady, Edyt,” Odda told her, face scrunched in disapproval. “Your place is at home. You’d never stand a chance against a Dane.”

“Yet she knocks you to your arse daily,” Aethelwold retorted, before Edyt had the opportunity to defend herself. “So that doesn’t sound good for you, does it?”

Young Odda’s face turned bright red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage, as Aethelwold hopped down from his place on the wall. Edyt smiled gratefully at the blond boy, but he met her with his weasel like grin, helping her off the wall. 

“Besides,” he shrugged, “calling Edyt a lady would be a bit of a stretch.”

Edyt gasped at him, pushing his shoulder in offence. Laughing, he began walking backwards away from his two friends. He pointed at Edyt, “I hope you know that was treason!”

Edyt stuck her tongue out at him, before heading towards the chapel to meet Aelswith for afternoon prayers. She wouldn’t see the aetheling for the rest of the day. As of late, he tended to spend his evening, not in the company of his friends, but with a jug of ale and a pricey woman. She’d have to meet Odda again, however, just before dinner for another round of training. After such a slight from the young prince, she knew she’d leave training with a few more bruises.

* * *

Eanflaed, her face flushed and her breathing heavy, looked down at the man underneath her, running her hand gently down his swe aty torso to feel the rapid beating of his heart against his chest. His eyes were closed, a relaxed and satisfied look on his face, his rough fingers drawing light circles on her hips She felt her heartbeat faster, her mind taking her back to her earlier conversation with Edyt. She always assumed there were others when he left. She remembered just after Blythe’s passing when the only stipulation he had for whores was they couldn’t be blonde. They reminded him too much of his late wife. After a few months, however, he stopped drowning his sorrows in random alehouse whores, seeming to see less and less of them until she was the only one left. The fact that he hadn’t done the same thing in Devonshire confused her.

Was he being faithful when away? Or does Edyt just not see them? She was sure it was the latter. He had a house in Devonshire, there was no reason for Edyt to see any woman he decided to bed. But if it was the former, she wasn’t quite sure how to broach the subject or if she was even ready to do so. 

“Eanflaed, what the hell could you possibly be thinking of after that?” Leofric’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. His eyes, now open, seemed to consume her. Before she could answer, he snaked a hand up her side, entangling it in her messy hair. Leaning up, he used his grip to pull her into a kiss. She didn’t mind, more than willing to meet him halfway. He pulled back, his hand in her hair preventing her from following him. He shook his head, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek, thumb running along her bottom lip. “Go on then, tell me.”

Eanflaed pouted at him, trying once more to kiss him again in hopes of distracting him. He let her, rolling them over so she was back on her side of their bed. For a brief moment, she thought she had succeeded in drawing his attention away from her mind and back to her body. He disillusioned her when he pulled away, allowing much too much distance between them for her liking. Leofric kept the distance, rejecting her next attempt to join their lips. 

“Perhaps, I’m upset that you don’t want to kiss me,” she taunted him, raising an eyebrow at him. He barked at a short humorless laugh, and pecked her lips gently.

“Happy?” he asked sarcastically. She shook her head, moving in for another kiss. He stopped her before she could close the gap between them. “Does this shit work to distract your other customers?”

“You’re not a customer,” she snapped, pulling away completely. She glared at him, arms folded around herself. Her face felt hot, though she was unsure if it was from the rejection or the fact that he saw right through her. He raised an eyebrow at her and reached out but she smacked his hand away. 

“Is that why you’re in a mood?” he asked, running his hand across his stubble and sitting up, letting the sheet pool at his waist. He gestured vaguely between them. “You have a problem with this?”

Eanflaed cringe slightly at his use of the word ‘this’ as opposed to ‘us’ as if he was distancing himself from her. Her eyes stung with tears of either anger or frustration, at this point she couldn’t tell and she turned her head from him, hoping the shadows in the candlelit room hid her enough that he couldn’t see her face. She snapped at him again, “I don’t have a problem. You’re the one rejecting the advances of a woman half your age.”

He had the nerve to laugh, angrying her further. He roughly pulled her back into his lap so she was straddling him, despite her protest. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to escape the arms wrapped around her waist if he didn’t want her to, she settled for glaring defiantly at him and demanding he let her go. He leaned back against the headboard, calloused fingers rubbing soothingly along her arms. Technically, she could leave if she wanted. He would never force her to be anywhere she didn’t want to be and she knew it.

“I’m not rejecting you,” he told her, “I’ll be more than happy to hump you as much as you want. But not when you don’t actually want me to. So tell me that I was wrong and I’ll hump you or tell what the hell is wrong and I’ll hump you, but we both know damn well which end better for the both of us.”

She softened slightly and he brushed her unruly hair back from her face and interlaced their fingers. He moved towards her as she leant forward, meeting her in a gentle, almost apologetic, kiss. Pulling back, she focused on their intertwined fingers as she spoke, her free hand resting against his chest.

“Edyt worries a lot about you, you know?” she asked. He hummed in response, pressing the back of her hand to his lips. “Especially now that she thinks you’ll be in Devonshire all  _ alone _ .”

“With the way things are headed, I doubt I’ll see Devonshire again for a long while,” he told her, not commenting on her stress of the word alone. 

“I’m sure you’ll be missed. Perhaps by someone who knows you like I do?” she asked, holding his gaze. “Edyt told me this morning that you don’t have another  _ friend _ like me.”

“And if I don’t?” he asked, a hand moving to cup her face softly. “Does that bother you?”

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry. Underneath her palm, she could feel his heartbeat picking up. She shook her head, moving in to kiss him again. Knowing that there was no one else was enough for her, at least for the moment. Roughly, Leofric pulled her closer to him, his desire to talk seeming to dissipate. When she finally let him go, he peppered bruising kisses along the edge of her jaw, stopping just before he reached her neck. He leaned back, gripping her face in one of his hands.

“I’m not twice your age, you know that?” he asked, eyebrows pulled together. Eanflaed couldn’t help but laugh. Instead of responding, she wiggled her eyebrows at him and pulled him to her for another kiss.


End file.
